kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura
If you are looking for the SPN5 version of Asura, please click here. If you are looking for the SPN6 Evolved version of Asura, please click here. If you are looking for the Progenitor version of Asura, please click here. Overview''' 'Once a cursed knight, Asura was metamorphosed into an eldritch predator by the Void, a metaphysical realm of chaos, darkness, and corruption. Codenamed due to his cursory resemblance to the evil deities of Hinduism, Asura is a six-armed vaguely draconic beast armoured by a dark, biomechanical exoskeleton. Power-hungry and bloodthirsty, Asura fights viciously using his fangs and talons, and long tail; and can fire beams of dark Void energy from his jaws. The eldritch black ichor that comprises his body resonates with negative emotions and bloodshed to empower him in combat, and corrodes his opponents' defences. Despite his bestial appearance and behaviour, Asura is intelligent and revels in combat and destruction, growing more powerful with each victory. He seeks to become the most powerful warrior and apex predator in existence, showing no mercy even towards weak opponents. Origin Legends of the ancient realm of Telluris tell of a dark hero, the Knight in Black, who was cursed with misfortune for the sin of his existence by the gods of the Ruling Pantheon. After losing all he held dear, the Knight in Black swore revenge and forged a covenant with the Void — an eldritch nightmare-realm of darkness, corruption, and chaos wherein chthonic monstrosities dwelled — in exchange for the dark power of black ichor. Clad in arcane armour stolen from the gods themselves and transfigured by the black ichor in his veins, the Knight in Black grew in power with every foe he slew, until the gods could no longer afford to ignore him and cast him into the Underworld. What emerged from the Obsidian Gates was an eldritch predator with six arms, six eyes, and a gaping maw lined with fangs — a true Void-Spawn. The gods sought to tame the abomination and use it against their foes, but it ultimately turned on them and so they execrated it. Through some cosmic malice, the Void-Spawn was called it forth across space and time into a world inhabited by not only humans but strange beasts of comparable size and power. Codenamed "Asura" due to its superficial resemblance to the evil deities of Hinduism, the nightmarish monster has proved exceptionally vicious and ravenous. Its preferred prey is other Kaiju, but it shows no mercy even to weak opponents: everything other than itself is nothing more than prey. The more it destroys, kills, and devours, the larger and more powerful it becomes. What can be surmised by Asura's behaviour is that the abomination is not driven by mindless destructive instinct, but possesses a malevolent intellect compelled by ineffable levels of rage, hatred, and bloodlust; a megalomaniacal sentience that revels in combat, bloodshed, and destruction. Energy System Asura's body is completely comprised of an eldritch substance called black ichor. In its inert state, black ichor manifests as a viscous dark fluid that can have a number of potent mutagenic effects on those exposed to it, corrupting their minds and bodies to varying degrees depending on a variety of factors. Besides corrupting and mutating those exposed to it, black ichor can assimilate the life-force, souls, and spiritual energy of slain opponents, ingested biomass, and even negative emotions, which Asura can use to either heal himself if injured or strengthen himself in a manner similar to a video-game character levelling up. If severely weakened, Asura's body will destabilize into black ichor until he recovers enough to regain physical form, leaving him unable to move or defend himself. Anyone who comes into physical contact with him in this state risks either being consumed and used to restore his body, or corrupted by his black ichor. Asura's black ichor generates a seething wellspring of eldritch energy that manifests as a fiery black-and-red aura. When not actively fighting, Asura regains power at a slow rate, feeding off the negative emotions of both himself and his opponents. When engaged in combat and destruction, his rate of regeneration increases exponentially. The vein-like markings on his exoskeleton with red light, like a heartbeat. When he is charging his ranged attacks, his eyes and the markings on his exoskeleton glow brightly. Weapons '''Void Astra ' : Asura charges a sphere of Void energy in his mouth and then spits it as a powerful torrent or beam. Asura can continue firing until his energy is depleted or the Ranged Attack button is released. Power of the Void : The more melee combat and destruction Asura engages in, the more powerful he becomes, wreathing his body in an aura of Void energy and adding a damage multiplier to his melee attacks that caps out at 2x base damage. If he roars, the Void energy is released as a powerful shockwave that knocks back nearby opponents but resets the damage buff. Ichorous Corruption : As Asura is damaged through melee attacks, the black ichor that comprises his body eats away at his opponent's defences, making them more vulnerable to counter attack. The effects of this corrosion are most pronounced on organic and supernatural opponents. Grappling ''''Despite having six arms, Asura is a below-average grappler. Instead, he uses his talons and powerful jaws to brutally maul his opponents. Should he overwhelm his opponent, he pins them to the ground beneath his talons and blasts them point-blank with Void Energy. His spiny exoskeleton and multiple limbs discourage all but the most reckless of opponents - or those with psychokinesis - from grappling or lifting him in return. Melee Combat Asura's predatory instincts and combat algorithms combine make him a bloodthirsty and savage warrior. In close quarters, he fights with the ravenous fury of a shark in a feeding frenzy combined with the ferocity of a rabid wolverine. His jaws can gape extremely wide to swallow smaller prey whole, while his sharp fangs, immense bite force, and strong neck aid in tearing larger prey into pieces. His six arms possess a wide range of movement and his fingers and toes are tipped with razor-sharp claws that are effective against shredding unarmored opponents in a flurry of slashes. His long tail can be used to strike crushing blows to enemies or to deflect attacks. Even the chitinous spines on his exoskeleton can bring pain to opponents who touch the pointy parts. Weaknesses While Asura's ferocity makes him a formidable opponent, he is not without weaknesses. He is neither the largest nor fastest Kaiju, and while his exoskeleton enables him to shrug off most melee attacks he has very little defence against magic-based assaults. His give-no-quarter fighting style is brutal up-close, but lacks finesse, leaving windows for agile enemies to dodge or counterattack. His arrogance and bloodlust can lead to him underestimating opponents or picking fights with opponents who outmatch him. For instance, enemies who can evade, deflect, or withstand his melee attacks can try to go toe-to-toe with him, and he is not used to fighting against enemies that rival or surpass him in strength. Asura has no reliable means of countering flying opponents or ranged attacks, as his own - while powerful - require time to charge in order to be used to their full potential and are relatively easy to dodge at a distance .Furthermore, his arrogance, viciousness, ravenous appetite, and social darwinism preclude him forming even the most superficial of alliances, even with similarly-aligned beings. Also, for unknown reasons he is afraid of cats. Stats *Pending Damage Type(s) *Cosmic *Magic *Edged *Impact Release Information * Was released as the 3rd of 42 monsters in the Fifth Sponsorship Series. ** SPN5 card was released 07/21/2015. * Was one of eight Kaiju chosen in the SPN6 EVO vote. ** SPN6 EVO card was released 12/21/2015. * Was one of six Kaiju chosen in the SPN5 Progenitor vote. Trivia *Asura originated as a character on the Spinnerette webcomic's comment section , and was a main antagonist in the "Cardboard Chronicles" story. *Asura's origin story has undergone several revisions both since his creation and submission to ''Colossal Kaiju Combat. Gallery Asura SPN5.png|Asura (SPN5) by Frankie B. Washington and Simon Strange|link=Asura (SPN5) Asura (EVO).png|Asura (EVO) by Tyler Sowles and Simon Strange|link=Asura (EVO) Chibi Asura.png|Super-deformed concept art for Asura Asura V5.jpg|Asura concept art by Wynterhawke07 Asura.png|Asura concept art by Wynterhawke07 Asura.jpeg|Asura concept art by Wynterhawke07 Asura Final 2.jpg|Concept art of Asura using Void Astra by Wynterhawke07 Asura Concept Art.jpg|Asura concept art by Wynterhawke07|link=Asura (SPN5) Asura.jpg|Asura concept art by Wynterhawke07|link=Asura (SPN5) Asura Concept Drawing.jpg|Asura concept sketch by Wynterhawke07 Asura Original Concept Art.jpg|Original Asura concept art, by Wynterhawke07 zAsura.jpg|Asura by dopepope Asura by HowlsInTheDistance.png|Asura by HowlsInTheDistance Asura by Quinn Red.jpg|Asura by Quinn Red Asura by Woodzilla.jpeg|Asura by Woodzilla Asura by VolatileThresher3321.jpg|Asura by VolatileThresher3321 Related Pages *Asura (SPN5) *Asura (SPN6 EVO) External Links *Forum Page Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Multiple Arms Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Monster Category:Eldritch Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Dragon Category:Mutant Category:Deities